smiling but we're close to tears
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Kau (seharusnya) adalah segenggam harapan yang tak akan kulepas. / [fukasemiku] / #61CintArischa.


.

* * *

.

 **disclaimer** **:**

vocaloid belongs to their respective owner. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** **:**

dldr. typo (s). klise. kesamaan ide harap maklum. judul sama isi ganyambung aym sorrey.

.

.

.

.

 **smiling but we're close to tears ©** Yonaka Alice

Didedikasikan untuk **Arischa**. Happy birthday, Dear!

.

.

.

.

" _Aa, rasanya aku ingin mati saja…"_

" _Aku takut. Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Ayah pasti akan memukuliku dengan gesper lagi. Dan itu sakit sekali."_

" _Hari ini pasti mereka akan menindasku. Itu sebabnya aku tak mau sekolah, Ibu…"_

"… _Kenapa aku tidak menghilang saja dari dunia ini? Tidak akan ada yang sadar. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku."_

Ini bukan pertamakalinya.

Mendapati "suara-suara" itu bermain di pikiranku adalah hal yang sudah sangat, teramat biasa.

Mereka bisa datang meneror kapan saja. Di mana saja. Pada hiruk-pikuk orang lalu lalang di kereta pagi. Ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah. Di sela-sela kebisingan kelas. Atau ketika aku membeli sekaleng kopi dari mesin penjual minuman.

Aku bisa mendengar semuanya.

Yang terampas dan yang putus. Yang tertindas dan tersiksa. Suara hati mereka bergaung di telingaku. Seolah ingin membelah kepalaku, membelah bumi, membelah langit.

 _Aku bisa mendengar semuanya_.

Banyak orang mengeluh setiap harinya, dan mereka _ketakutan_. Entah itu tentang penindasan, atau _domestic violence_ , atau gagal ujian, atau PHK, atau tentang perselingkuhan sekalipun—dan aku mendengar semuanya.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku 16 tahun, dan aku bisa mendengar kata hati mereka yang ingin diselamatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada istri dan anakku nanti…"_

" _Aa, beruntungnya jadi anak SMA. Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu."_

Hari ini juga, aku mendengar suara-suara itu.

Sekedar informasi, kekuatan ini hanya mampu mendengar pikiran seseorang yang sedang tertekan, berada dalam kondisi mental terendah mereka, atau istilahnya "butuh diselamatkan".

…Walau aku mengerti ketakutan apa yang mereka rasakan (dan tahu pasti kalau mereka butuh diselamatkan), aku tak pernah berani mengambil tindakan. Kalau kau tanya alasannya, mungkin terlewat simpel.

Aku takut ditolak.

…

Aku memang bodoh, puas? Aku tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan barang satu kalipun untuk mengambil tindakan. Dan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan aku yang membohongi diri sendiri. Aku benci kekuatan ini.

" _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti bisa mendengar pikiran orang lain dan sebagainya… mengerikan…"_

Cukup.

Karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku menghindari interaksi dengan orang lain dan menyimpan semua ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ditolak. Aku tidak ingin terluka.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak sanggup menjadi pahlawan bagi orang lain.

.

.

Dari sekian banyaknya tempat di mana aku bisa mendengar suara orang lain, mungkin yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah di koridor sekolah.

Tiap hari, tiap hari, dan tiap hari, aku harus menyaksikan sekaligus mendengar problema mereka yang notabene adalah teman sekolah atau kakak kelasku. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika melihat mereka memasang wajah ceria di hadapan publik tetapi diam-diam mati di dalam.

"… _Aku benci cewek itu. Kenapa dia harus melakukannya pada Rinto-kun? Aku ingin membunuhnya."_

Demikian kata Shion Kaiko, gadis paling populer di sekolah yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Sahabatnya yang menggoda.

" _Tempatku bukan di sini dan aku benci semua orang."_

Sakine Meiko—Meiko- _sensei_. Guru yang disukai nyaris semua murid yang pernah diajarnya.

" _Malam ini aku tidur di gudang, lagi. Apa Ibu memang membenciku sampai sebegitunya?"_

Zhiyu Moke, ketua OSIS.

" _Keputusanku sudah bulat. Saatnya melompat dan membiarkan tubuhku hancur berkeping-keping."_

Mungkin anak kelas sebelah yang tidak kukena—eh.

Apa?

* * *

…Orang itu berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sekarang juga. Dan kalau aku tidak salah dengar, keputusannya sudah bulat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Sejauh ini, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri seperti ini—atau setidaknya, melakukannya tepat di depanku.

Aku tidak mau membiarkan seseorang mati!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berbalik untuk mengejarnya, walau berakhir menubruk beberapa orang, "Maaf, permisi—"

" _Apa Ibu akan menangis waktu melihat mayatku, ya…"_

Di mana asal suaranya?! Yang mana orangnya?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenali suara itu!

" _Tahan sebentar lagi saja, dan penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir…"_

Kakak kelaskah?! Gurukah?! Atau bahkan _staff_ sekolah?! Sial, sial, SIAL! Jangan mati dulu!

" _Aku…"_

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan plester dan lecet di sekujur tubuhnya.

"… _tidak sabar ingin mati."_

Ketemu.

"TUNGGU!"

Orang itu spontan menoleh begitu aku menarik lengan seragamnya.

"…Ya?

Matanya menatapku seolah berkata bocah-kau-menghancurkan-rencana-bunuh-diriku-yang-sempurna.

O syet. Sesaat aku lupa bahwa kata-kata itu hanya dikeluarkannya dalam hati.

"Eh, engga, itu," Aku gelagapan. Tidak—meski ini memalukan, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu—untuk mencegahnya bunuh diri. Sesuatu. Apa saja.

…Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa dicintai… apa… apa..

"Uh, maaf?"

"A—!" Aku refleks berteriak, "A—AKU SUKA KAMU, KOK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Makasih?"

Geblek.

Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun, alih-alih ingin menyelamatkan orang, sekarang dia ingin ikut bunuh diri.

Enggak, seriusan, ini hal tertolol yang pernah aku lakukan.

"Aku senang dengan perasaanmu…" Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, "…Tapi maaf, aku tidak berminat berpacaran untuk sekarang ini…"

Iyalah, kamu baru mau bunuh diri.

"…Aku duluan, ya—"

Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Sampai sebegitunyakah orang ini ngebet untuk bunuh diri?! Bagaimana ini—aku sudah terlanjur mempermalukan diri sendiri (dan membuat kepalaku terasa panas hingga ke ubun-ubun) tch, kalau begitu sekalian saja aku jatuhkan ke lubang terdalam!

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" _Cringe_ luar biasa. Berasa seperti di drama-drama India.

" _Bocah ini benar-benar menggangguku. KAU MAU KUSERET MATI ATAU BAGAIMANA—"_

…Nggak, maaf, makasih.

"Apa lagi?" Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, walau terlihat jengkel setengah mati. Uh, maaf. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu.

"N-namamu siapa?!"

Apanya yang namamu siapa?! Itu hal tergoblok kesekian yang keluar dari mulutku!

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening, "Kau bilang suka padaku tapi kau tidak tahu namaku?"

mAMPUS.

Ia menghela napas. "Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku—bukan itu maksudku—" Aku berusaha menyergah walau kalimatku patah-patah. Tidak, aku tidak boleh jatuh di sini!

"Jadi intinya maumu apa?"

"J-JADIAN DENGANKU?!"

* * *

" **Gak mau**."

Tentu saja.

Sejujurnya kalau aku jadi dia aku juga akan menolak diriku sendiri. Mana ada yang mau menerima gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan (dan tidak tahu nama orang yang ia tembak) lalu mengajak jadian?! Kenapa Hatsune Miku bodoh sekali?!

…Omong-omong, aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar "suara"nya lagi. Apa _mood_ -nya sudah sedikit membaik?

"Tapi makasih," Aku nyaris terlonjak begitu dia melanjutkan dengan nada datar, "Namaku Fukase. Kelas 1-4. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal!" jawabku (mungkin?) sedikit terlalu antusias, "Namaku Miku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiap jenjang memiliki dunia sendiri.

Namanya Fukase.

Apa dia berada di jenjang yang sama atau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku? Aku tak bisa mengira-ngiranya. Kami serasa berjalan di jenjang berbeda.

Sekarang, di mana pun juga, suara-suara itu makin mengecil. Di koridor sekolah. Pada perempatan menuju stasiun. Mesin penjual minuman di taman belakang sekolah. Kalau begini caranya, kurasa kemampuan ini juga tak buruk-buruk amat.

Sekarang, mataku hanya tertuju pada Fukase seorang.

Aku ingin menyelamatkannya.

* * *

" _Domestic violence? Anak berambut merah itu korbannya?"_

" _Ih, serem, ya…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Detik itu juga aku sadar bahwa menghentikan Fukase bunuh diri adalah kekeliruan terbesar.

Semakin hari lukanya semakin parah. "Suara" yang ia kuarkan semakin suram. Ia bahkan tak menjawab ketika aku menghampirinya.

Minggu berikutnya, Fukase berhenti datang ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Fukase berhenti datang ke sekolah dan ibunya masuk penjara.

.

.

* * *

 _[Telah ditemukan mayat seorang anak lelaki di kamar mandi rumah keluarga XXX pada tanggal 18 Agustus 20XX. Diduga terjadi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga pada keluarga korban—]_

* * *

Waktu itu, Fukase putusasa.

Dia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri daripada mati karena tersiksa Ibu sendiri.

Harusnya aku sadar lebih awal— aku menyadarinya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?

Karena kita berjalan di jenjang yang berbeda? Dunia yang kita lihat berbeda? Semesta tidak mengijinkan aku singgah di hidupnya? Atau jangan-jangan—

—karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkannya?

[Tapi, harusnya, (seharusnya) aku menjadi harapan yang tak pernah ia lepas, 'kan?]

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin.**

* * *

.

 **buat Arischa** :

ICHAAAA SAYANGKU HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAAAA! #RUSUH. APALAH AKU HANYA SEONGGOK SAMPAH YANG CUMA BISA NGASIH KAMU BEGINIAN DI HARI ULTAHMU :") even so, I love you! You'll be okay! Serius maapin aku tadinya aku berniat menggaram tapi ternyata akhirnya receh juga duh gimana sih terlalu banyak mengonsumsi receh ini. EHEHEHEH. SORRY ENDINGNYA KAMPRET AKU NGESTUCK PARAHHH #GAGUNAKAMUYON


End file.
